The wrath of a Goddess
by Rose-Kuniochi
Summary: Raphael has ressurected something that could be more dangerous than the Devil could ever be.
1. Prologue

**Summary:**

Raphael is vying for that top seat in heaven, and in doing so releases something that God had sealed away for good reason. On an unrelated hunt, Dean and Sam are hunting sirens who had congregated in the small town of Enlightenment. Could all these coincidences be related to the girl that Castiel had thrown into oblivion?

**General Disclaimer:  
><strong>Supernatural and all known characters are intellectual property belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Brothers, because if I was Eric Kripke, why would I be writing fan-fiction. Seriously? I would so make it real.

**Prologue**

**Authors note:** I'm a bit rusty, so I apologise in advance.

_**Enlightenment, MASS-two days before  
><strong>_

Night had long since surrendered to the rule of day. Raphael had found what his father had tried to hide so long ago. _It was so…beautiful_ Raphael murmured to himself, as the last of the stones were removed from the seemingly endless pit. With a flick of his wrist, the Arch angel tugged the large iron sarcophagus upwards into the light. Intricately carved with his native language, spells that seal whatever was inside indefinitely. _Oh, if Lucifer had found you…_Raphael mused to himself as he lowered the coffin to the ground. _We would be ruling this planet…not these maggots…_

"What are you doing Raphael?" A feminine voice asked the Arch angel. Raphael turned to find his sister, the usually solitary Ariel. The weird thing about Ariel at this moment is that she was not wearing a meat-suit. It was one of the few that she had rigged up herself, because she maybe known as an Angel, but in actuality she was a goddess. The vessel itself was very dramatic. Long flowing trellises of black, partially obscuring her face, but the exposed pieces were of glowing ivory, her lips a brilliant red, sparkling in the shadows. She moved her hair out of her way to pierce Raphael to the depths of his mind. Known to have only been seen by Michael and Gabriel, she usually watched in silence, acting only on God's command. "Father put her here for a reason…little brother?" Raphael flinched at the mention that she was older than he was. She was the eldest of all of his siblings, even older than Michael. "You are meddling in things that you should not Raphael."

"Where have you been since all of these maggots have infested our home?" Raphael glared at his sister with utter contempt**. **"You can help me bring back Michael."

"And what?" Ariel answered. "Restart the Apocalypse?" she turned her attention to the sarcophagus that lay at her feet. "No, these humans may be flawed, but I see what father saw in them." Ariel touched the sarcophagus, and it burned red hot. "It does not warrant them death." It was Ariel's turn to scorn her younger brother. "I hope you can live with what you are about to do, little brother." And with that, Ariel left her brother in a swirl of autumn leaves. Raphael was fearful of what his sister had said. She wasn't known as the 'Lioness of God' for nothing. In silence, he pondered the warning as he traced the script with his finger. Was he making the right decision? Finally realizing that she properly knew what was in here, and the ability it had for utter devastation, he decided to do it. He gripped the lid and flung it away, narrowly missing one of his followers. Inside the sarcophagus was a shrouded corpse, dried by the hundreds of years untouched. In its spidery claws was a doll made of papyrus stalks. The doll stared at Raphael coldly. He stared back.

"I hope I do too." Raphael muttered to himself, answering the question posed by his older sister. He lent over the side of the sarcophagus and touched the corpse's forehead. It immediately gasped for breath and coughed. She began reforming, her muscle and skin materializing. Slowly, her body and face was recognizable and she smirked. "Welcome back to the land of the living." Raphael greeted.

"I'm glad to be back." The woman replied.


	2. Chapter the first

**Summary:  
><strong>Raphael is vying for that top seat in heaven, and in doing so releases something that God had sealed away for good reason. On an unrelated hunt, Dean and Sam are hunting sirens who had congregated in the small town of Enlightenment. Could all these coincidences be related to the girl that Castiel had thrown into oblivion?

**General Disclaimer:  
><strong>Supernatural and all known characters are intellectual property belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Brothers, because if I was Eric Kripke, why would I be writing fan-fiction. Seriously? I would so make it real.

**Chapter the First:  
><strong>_**Enlightenment, MASS-Present day**_

Another seedy motel of Sam's choosing. As the Impala pulled into the car park after its daily retrieval mission to the local food place ("Don't forget the PIE!" Dean yelled down the phone line.) Sam began the long walk down to Room 231. He entered to find Dean making Castiel lie on the Magic Fingers bed and was placing the quarter in. it clicked into operation and began vibrating nosily. The angel purred (weirdly.)

"Dude, don't traumatize the angel more." Sam barked at his brother, who grinned mischievously. It seemed like Castiel, like Dean, liked the sensation a little _too_ much.

"Don't mock what you've not tried." Dean said, flicking his brother a quarter. "And anyway, I was bored, and Cas was here to amuse me."

"Dodgy." Sam shot at his brother. Sam dumped the food on the small circular table and was about to get him a beer when Cas blocked his way.

"No drinking." Cas said hotly. "I have work for the pair of you." Cas turned away from the pair of confused men and spoke Enochian inwardly to his siblings, who seemed to have answered, because of the pained expression on his face read that the answer was on its way.

"We just settled down, how can you have work for us now?" Dean asked, a frown permanently sewn into his face. He was hungry for that elusive pie and now, because of this winged fool, he won't be able to have it. Just because the civil war in heaven may become what happened down here and they had started it by torturing the first seal and killing Lilith, but it wasn't a reason to make a man not eat his pie.

"Too late." Cas murmured. "She's already on her way."

"Who?" Sam shouted just as the ground rumbled and lights began to flicker, plunging the room into total darkness. Dean slipped out his blade in anticipation for an adrenaline-fueled fight. The lights returned and a woman stood in front of Dean. He hadn't felt her presence, so she must've appeared just now. The woman was very young, barely out of the twenties with curls of luxurious black hair and had the pale complexion of a woman in the English gentry. She was the personification of illumination, the source of all enlightenment was within her mortal shell. _Or not,_ Dean thought to himself.

"Who are you?" Sam asked, studying the woman.

"I am the one that ordered Dean Winchester's rise from perdition." The woman said so seriously that Dean had instantly known that she was a sibling of Castiel. "And I have work for both of you."

"Who are you?" Dean repeated.

"I am Ariel." The woman said. "_Archangel _Ariel. Do not mistake me for the little mermaid character." Dean closed his mouth when she said this, and Sam assumed that she was reading his mind. "But now, we have no time to lose, lets go." With that, Ariel clicked her fingers and they disappeared . 


End file.
